History of Veilenor
History of the world ?BI - 0AI Referred to in texts as "the age of prosperity" great empires stretched all the way across the world, magnificent cities populated the continents and the kingdoms worked together in harmony, epic feats of technology and magic were created during this time, and humanity was at its peak, it truly was a sight to behold. But this time of peace and prosperity eventually began to crumble around them... rifts in the fabric of reality allowed beings and monsters of epic power to cross into the world, and they began to attack and take over the world. Entire cities and kingdoms began to fall in just days, and all looked bleak. now this time period is known as the old world, and the cities, now ruins, stand to mark the history of the world, and stand as a mark of honour to represent that the world that had once fallen can rise again . 0AI - 800AI During this time period a war was waged between the collective armies of the kingdoms of the old world, and the invading forces from the void many lives were lost during this time, mighty cities fell before the old magics and brute force of the invaders and all seemed for naught Entire empires burned underneath the once peaceful skies of Veilenor and thus the Gods in desperation sent artefacts of great power to the five they had selected to become Champions The five champions were: Adriel Vanimar: An elf, Chosen by the God of time who gifted her with a staff of lost and ancient magic Vyncent Brenwell: A human, chosen by the God of the sea who Gifted him a sword that harnessed the power of a fierce storm Urin Ashthane: A Dwarf, Chosen by The Goddess of the earth who gifted him a Hammer that is said to have caused earthquakes when it struck Bellia Tonell: A halfling Chosen by the Goddess of the air who gifted her a bow that is said to have never missed its target Zadran Vucar: A dragon-born chosen by the Goddess of the moons who gifted him with a Spear that was crafted by the raw burning energies of the stars and the piercing light of the moons these champions took up arms and fought the invaders, and after a battle between the champions and the invaders had been fought for hundreds of years Adriel Vanimar; Champion of Celeste recited an old spell that banished the evil from the relm, the champions feel to the ground with a sigh of relief they had won. The people rejoiced in the victory of their new champions. 800AI - 1000AI This time in history is known as the "age of recovery" a daunting and scary process for the surviving people of the world, towns and cities had to be rebuilt or constructed entirely the people and the champions tried to recover anything they could from the ruins and rubble of the kingdoms before them however this yielded no rewards many things had been lost and it was too dangerous at that moment to recover them, anything that was recovered ceased to function or notes and books damaged too much to read anything of importance. In spite of this however kingdoms had begun to be rebuilt, the champions taking seats in the main cities to serve as rulers and leaders to the broken world and to unite the people in a new age of peace and prosperity, the five champions met in an unknown location, where they cast their weapons away into an unstable vortex before sealing them away their locations lost to time, so that the power of the artefacts may never fall into the wrong hands After this they agreed to an age of peace and in year 1000AI the five continents were to be known as the United kingdoms of Veilenor 1000AI - 1796AI During this time the five kingdoms began to prosper, kingdoms grew in power, scholars built great libraries and clerics built great temples trade routes had been made easier to travel with the development of boats, the people of the land during this period also accepted the merfolk and sea elves into the kingdom thus expanding not only the trade opportunities but making more peace in the world. Also during this time, people had begun to explore the ancient ruins a lot more, searching for lost treasure and old texts, this age is known in history as the "Second era of Prosperity" as the world had began to become what it once was.